1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium reproduction apparatus which outputs a reproduction signal of information recorded in a recording medium, particularly, a disk-shaped recording medium such as a CD, a DVD, a MD etc.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an apparatus for reading information recorded in a disk-shaped recording medium such as a CD, a DVD, a MD etc. and outputting a reproduced signal, that is, a so-called a disk apparatus has been put into practical use. A general disk apparatus having been put into practical use is provided with a high-speed reproduction function capable of reproducing at high speeds such as two-times, four-times, eight-times speeds etc. in addition to a normal reproduction speed. This high-speed reproduction function is utilized in such a case of finding a desired reproduction position while seeing a reproduced image, for example. Further, the apparatus is configured so as to be able to set a reproduction speed freely.
Incidentally, in the high-speed reproduction of a moving picture, the number of frames reproduced per a unit time is reduced as compared with the normal-speed reproduction. Further, the high-speed reproduction is performed for each of the fast-forwarding direction and the rewinding direction.
Problems to be Solved
However, the conventional disk apparatus is configured in a manner that the reproduction speed at the time of the high-speed reproduction is set in accordance with the number of the operations of a fast-forwarding key and the reproduction speed at the time of the rewinding reproduction is set in accordance with the number of the operations of a rewinding key. For example, in the disk apparatus capable of performing the high-speed reproduction at the two-times, four-times, eight-times speeds in addition to the normal speed reproduction, the high speed reproduction at the two-times reproduction speed is started when the fast-forwarding key is operated once upon reproduction, the high speed reproduction at the four-times reproduction speed is started when the fast-forwarding key is operated twice successively upon reproduction, and the high speed reproduction at the eight-times reproduction speed is started when the fast-forwarding key is operated tree-times successively upon reproduction. Thus, for a user who usually utilizes the high-speed reproduction at the eight-times reproduction speed, there arises a problem that the user is always required to operate the fast-forwarding key tree-times successively at the time of using the high-speed reproduction, so that the setting operation of the reproduction speed is troublesome.
As a technique for solving the aforesaid problem, there has been proposed a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus (the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei7-287893) in which a reproduction speed at a high-speed reproduction is stored when the high-speed reproduction is utilized, then the reproduction speed utilized at the previous high-speed reproduction is read when a variable speed button is operated upon utilizing the high-speed reproduction next, and the high-speed reproduction is executed in accordance with the reproduction speed thus read. However, according to such an apparatus, if the high-speed reproduction is performed at a reproduction speed different from a reproduction speed usually utilized by a user, the user is required to perform the operation of changing the reproduction speed from the previously utilized speed to the usually utilizing speed when the user executes the high-speed reproduction at the usually utilizing reproduction speed. In this manner, according to the technique disclosed in the aforesaid publication, if the reproduction is executed at a reproduction speed different from the reproduction speed usually utilized, the reproduction speed having been set so as to utilize usually is changed, so that the operability is not improved sufficiently.
An object of the invention is to provide a recording medium reproduction apparatus in which setting operations of reproduction speeds upon a fast-forwarding reproduction and a rewinding reproduction are simplified.
Means for Solving the Problems
The recording medium reproduction apparatus according to the invention has the following configuration in order to solve the aforesaid problem.
(1) The recording medium reproduction apparatus includes:
a reading unit which reads information recorded in a recording medium;
a reproduction speed determining unit which determines a reproduction speed of the information read by the reading unit;
a reproduction signal generating unit which generates a reproduction signal at the reproduction speed determined by the reproduction speed determining unit;
a reproduction signal output unit which outputs the reproduction signal generated by the reproduction signal generating unit; and
a reproduction speed storage unit which stores a reproduction speed set in advance, wherein the reproduction speed determining unit sets the reproduction speed stored in the reproduction speed storage unit as the reproduction speed when a first signal is inputted, and determines a reproduction speed based on an input pattern of a second signal when the second signal is inputted.
According to this configuration, the reproduction speed storage unit stores a reproduction speed at the time of a high-speed reproduction, and the reproduction signal is generated at the reproduction speed stored in the reproduction speed storage unit when the first signal is inputted. In contrast, when the second signal is inputted, the reproduction signal is generated at a reproduction speed which is determined based on the input pattern of the second signal, for example, the number of successive inputs of the second signals.
Thus, the operation at the time of executing the reproduction at the reproduction speed usually used can be performed simply. Further, even if the reproduction is executed at a reproduction speed not utilized usually, the reproduction speed set so as to utilize usually is not changed, so that the operability can be improved sufficiently.
(2) The reproduction speed determining unit determines a reproduction speed at a time of a fast-forwarding reproduction.
According to this configuration, the setting operation of the reproduction speed at the time of executing the fast-forwarding reproduction can be performed simply.
(3) The reproduction speed determining unit determines a reproduction speed at a time of a rewinding reproduction.
According to this configuration, the setting operation of the reproduction speed at the time of executing the rewinding reproduction can be performed simply.
(4) The reproduction speed storage unit has a storage area which stores a reproduction speed at a time of a fast-forwarding reproduction and a reproduction speed at a time of a rewinding reproduction, and the reproduction speed determining unit determines a reproduction speed at a time of a fast-forwarding reproduction and a reproduction speed at a time of a rewinding reproduction.
According to this configuration, the setting operations of the reproduction speeds at the time of executing the fast-forwarding reproduction and the rewinding reproduction can be performed simply.
(5) The reading unit reads information in a non-contact manner from a disk-shaped recording medium being rotated.
According to this configuration, information recorded in a disk-shaped recording medium such as a CD, a DVD, a MD etc. can be reproduced.